


Saint Petersburg Laughs

by shark_meat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Hair-pulling, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pansexual Character, Sloppy Makeouts, pansexual viktor, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_meat/pseuds/shark_meat
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor arrive in Russia for the next cup final. What started out as a way to save money turns into exactly what everyone expected it to. Especially after that kiss in China.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode seven killed me and this fic was the only way I could be resurrected.

Even with a scarf wrapped around his neck and gloved hands buried in his pockets, Yuuri was freezing. It wasn’t his first time to Russia of course, but he spent most of his time inside hotels and ice rinks. He knew he was pretty well adjusted to cold—every skater is, but this weather just cut right to the bone. “My cheeks feel like they’re gonna fall off.”

“Oh no, but your cheeks are so cute!” Viktor cooed. They looked like an odd pair. Viktor in his slimming gray felt coat and his chiseled face exposed; with Yuuri in a thick marshmallow coat and drowning in his scarf and hat.

“How are you dealing with this?” Yuri asked, voice muffled by the scarf.

“Ah, you’re just not used to the wind.” Right on cue, an icy breeze flew in. No-- breeze was too kind. It reminded Yuuri of getting swept up by an ocean wave. Only he was swimming in the middle of January.

His teeth chattered. “C-can w-w-we get in-s-s-side?”

“We’re almost to my apartment.”

When Viktor first suggested they stay at his place Yuuri was ambivalent. But that was at the very beginning of their relationship, and before Viktor had kissed him in front of the whole world (thanks to the cameras that were glued to the both of them). It had once been just to save money. Now Yuuri felt a sort of nervousness about the lodging. Though not the kind he experienced before skating. The kind he felt the first time he saw Viktor in person all those years ago.

The closer they got to the apartment the faster Yuuri’s heart beat. And thank God. The extra blood was warming him up. Taking the elevator Yuuri jumped up and down, rubbing his arms. “It’s not going away.”

Viktor raised his brows, worried about his protégé. “Maybe you should have worn more layers? We are known for our winters you know.”

“I have a sweater on under this!” Yuuri objected.

The elevator doors opened and Viktor led him down the hall to his place. He opened the door with ease, having fished out his key on the elevator ride up. Yuri walked in and stripped off his gloves and boots. Touching the floor with his foot he shirked in dismay. “It’s cold here too!”

“Oh. Right, the heating is off.” Viktor walked over to the panel on the other side of the room. “Has been for a couple months now.” Yuuri hugged himself, frowning as he wondered if it were more embarrassing to ask Viktor if they could get a warm hotel room or if he died of hypothermia in Viktor’s home.

Yuuri sniffled, his coat still on and one foot still in his unlaced boot. Still fiddling with the controls Viktor gestured to the couch in the center of the room “Take a seat.” Yuuri did and took the chance to really look at Viktor’s apartment. Taking it all in he didn’t see Viktor come up behind him. A gray fur blanket fell over his shoulders. “Take your coat off,” Viktor prompted as he walked towards the television. Again, Yuri did, tossing his coat to the other side of the couch. Kicking off his one boot he lifted his knees up to his chest and wrapped the blanket completely around him.

“I’ll let you rest today. How about a movie?” Viktor turned around a DVD case already in hand. He could only see Yuuri’s face poking out of a little hole in the blanket. Besides that, he was covered in the gray fur. Viktor chuckled, “a little warmer now?” Yuuri nods and watches Viktor bend over to pop the DVD in. He can’t help but pull a devilish grin while staring at Viktor’s perfectly plump ass. It looks best in the spandex costumes for competitions of course, but tight corduroys aren’t bad either.

When Viktor turns around Yuuri is back to looking like a puppy poking his head out of a snowbank. He sets the DVD case down, grabs the remote and sits down beside Yuuir. He Pressed play and wrapped his arm around Yuuri, pulling him to his chest. Yuuri managed to keep himself in a tight ball despite Viktor tugging at the blanket wanting to join him inside his little cubby. Yuuri just pulls the fur closer, pouting. In the end, Viktor just had a wrapped up Yuuri to keep him warm. The apartment heater began to hum.

Just looking at the case cover Yuuri could tell it was an old film, with a hand drawn poster and somewhat faded colors. The screen was black and white with splotches and granulations on the film. There were no subtitles but Yuuri found things to entertain him. The scenery of mountains and a beach reminded him of home. The film turned out to be a musical, and singer’s tones had the warm tones that only old records have. There are also a lot of cows. Though Yuuri doesn’t know why. In one scene a cow rings a bell and has a little hat speared through his horn. Yuuri chuckled, his shoulder pressing into Viktor’s chest.

The film moves onto slapstick with a blonde woman and the cow from before running about. Viktor speaks for the first time in a long while. “Isn’t she beautiful?” he chimes. “Lyubov Orlova. Very Russian. One of the few who benefitted from the Iron Curtin. Though perhaps not. She’s not very popular outside of Russia.”

Yuuri hums in response. His eyes are glued to the screen—not that anything very interesting is happening. He tightens his grip on the blanket. “So you um… like women?” He doesn’t expect Viktor to respond, what with the film and his soft voice.

But Viktor does. “I am attracted to beauty. In all it’s forms.” Yuuri looks up, Viktor’s crystal clear eyes looking forward. “It does not matter if Lyubov is a woman or a man. I find her enticing—which is all that matters.” He suddenly turned to Yuuri. His weight shifts, wrapping his arm tighter around Yuuri’s body. “And you of course. But you’re more than enticing.” Yuuri already feels his cheeks start to burn, and it has nothing to do with the heat coming back on. He was locked in by Viktor’s gaze, somehow drowning in his shallow-water eyes. “You are surprising. You lure people in with those soft parts of yours—those eyes and cheeks, and then you entangle me with just how debonair you really are.” Yuuri can’t help but notice Viktor shifted to talking about his own attraction. Yuuri wonders if the judges saw what Viktor did, or just a second-rate skater who snatched the world’s most prolific skater. Maybe they looked at him with a harsher eye, _asking what the hell is so great about this kid?_ Compared to Viktor he was a child and not just in age.

Viktor voice snapped Yuuri out of his trance. “And you? What are you attracted too?”

“You.” The response slipped out like an ice-skate under a novice’s feet.

Viktor just laughed. “Yes, but what else?”

“Your—“ Viktor’s frown put a stop to Yuuri’s complement. They’d been here before—when Viktor first came to Japan and wanted to know everything about him, his past, what he wanted for the future. _Now_ he realized there was a reason Viktor seemed so transfixed on his love life.

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip thinking of a good response, eyes trailing down to his reflection in Viktor’s wood floor. “I think… I’m attracted to talent. And hard work.” Viktor cocked his head to the side, urging Yuuri to say more. “All my life I’ve been drawn to people who have done great things. Minako. Phichit. You. But it was more than just the talent. I saw how hard they worked… how much passion they had and I thought… I want that.”

“Was the girl from the conservatory like that?”

Yuuri’s head snapped up. “What?” There was an odd twinge in Viktor’s eye… familiar but never in such an obvious way. It was the look he had when Chris started feeling Yuri up in China, or when reporters pulled him aside for a private interview. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” Viktor scoffed, crossing his arms.

“We didn’t do anything she and I. We were just friends.”

“I know.”

“But yes. I did admire how hard she worked.

Viktor’s lips went tight.

Yuri smiled. He slipped his knees under his body, leaning in to kiss Viktor on the lips. A light peck with a giggle attached to it, wondering how a man like Viktor could be jealous of a girl Yuuri hadn’t seen in over a year. Viktor’s eyes snapped to him, like a wolf spotting a rabbit in the bushes.

The Russian wolf pounced, pinning Yuuri down on the couch. He went straight for the neck, kissing every bit of pale flesh he could find. One hand pushed back Yuuri’s blanket exposing more skin, while the other gripped his shoulder. “Viktor!” The infatuated wolf responded by sucking on Yuuri’s neck, no doubt leaving a mark. Like all prey in their last moments, Yuuri gave in. His head fell back exposing more of his neck with Viktor devoured. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Viktor’s lips and teeth against his skin.  He could barely breathe, his chest struggling against Viktor’s weight.

Viktor bit down on Yuuri’s collarbone. He watched for Yuuri’s reaction, wondering if he was the type to enjoy such things. There was so still little he knew about his protégée, let alone what he looked for in a lover. In the back of his mind, Viktor knew Yuuri probably didn’t know himself. But it was hard to believe a man with such deep eyes and touchable skin could be left single for twenty-three years.

Yuuri’s response did not disappoint him. Gasping as his lover bit down, Yuri grabbed Viktor by his silver hair; pulling him up to meet his lips. Viktor moaned into Yuuri’s open mouth, hand groping about his body. Wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist, Yuuri sat up pushing Viktor into his lap. Viktor’s legs wrapped around Yuuri’s body, as he pulled away to breathe his heavy breath hitting Yuuri’s bruised neck. With Viktor now secured in his lap Yuuri used a hand to cradle the back of Viktor’s head. His fingers wrapped around his lover’s silver locks but he did not pull as he had before. With Viktor’s breaths less labored, Yuuri leaned forward to find his lips again.

They stayed that way for a good while. Just kissing and carefully pressing their tongues together. Then Yuuri took his hand not wrapped up in Viktor’s hair and slipped it under Viktor’s shirt. Even sitting down Yuuri could still feel every crevice of his muscles. Even retired Viktor didn’t have an ounce of fat on him. Meanwhile, Viktor teased him that by this time next year (with a Prix gold to his name of course) Yuuri would have a little tummy he could use as a pillow. It didn’t sound terrible.

Yuuri reached up to touch Viktor's pecs, slowly circling his areola before flicking his nipple. Viktor shivered whimpering. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Yuuri pulled away, moving his hands atop of Viktor’s. They pulled his shirt off together—barely tossing it aside before Yuuri was snatching Viktor’s lips again. This time he pushed him down to the couch, laying on top of him. Shivering Viktor managed to grab the blanket and wrap it around the both of them.

Sometimes he would slip down to Viktor’s neck or even further to his chest where he teased his nipples and bit at his muscles. It was a nice change; hearing Viktor pant heavily though he wasn’t doing much work. Lazy. As if hearing his thoughts Viktor whined, “you have so much stamina, Yuuri.”

Resting his chin on Viktor’s chest, his lips pulled a devilish grin. “You want to stop?” Viktor just responded by grabbing the back of Yuuri’s neck and pulling him to his lips.

Even with all his stamina, Yuuri did eventually get tired. His lips sore from Viktor’s wandering teeth and glasses fogged up from all the heat. At one point he pulled away and pushed himself up to look at Viktor, red-faced and barely able to keep his eyes open. Yuuri sighed, wanting to stay in this position forever. Unfortunately, Viktor had to open his eyes just enough to look around and announce, “oh, the movie ended.”

Turning his head Yuuri was greeted with a series of slide cards with Russian words written on them, breaking the illusion of the actors as their character. He peaked out the window, seeing the sun start to set over the horizon.

“What?” he exclaimed. Leaning down he grabbed his coat. Resting on Viktor’s lap he dug through his pockets to find his phone. The blanket still rested on his shoulders, making a little tent for the two of them.

Switching on his phone Yuuri looked at the time. His mouth fell open. He couldn’t remember when exactly they made it to Viktor’s apartment, or when they started “watching a movie.” Either way, they’d been at it for a while. Viktor didn’t seem much a Russian wolf anymore. They were rabbits, the both of them.

Yuuri might have blushed if his face wasn’t already flushed from all the kissing. Viktor sat up, looking over Yuuri’s shoulder at the time. “You got an Instagram?” He asked, noticing the notification on his lock screen.

“Phichit made me get one,” he responded in a deadpan tone.

Viktor leaned down to grab his own phone off the side table. “You should have told me! What’s your user-name?”

“Kat-Yuri.” He flopped onto the other side of the couch while Viktor searched. Despite the new account, he was the top search.

“You’re pretty popular.” Yuuri just hummed in response, looking over all the notifications he’d gotten.

There were only three pictures up. One of him and Phichit with their medals, his newest picture of the sign outside the St. Petersburg airport, and the one that had quickly become the most popular. It was a picture of him and Viktor packing up their hotel room in China, with Viktor sitting cross-legged on the bed next to his suitcase practically busting at the seams. Meanwhile, Yuuri was half in frame, with his own meager suitcase half the size of Viktor’s. The caption was just a sigh emoji. The post had a slew of comments ranging from button mashing, long strings of emoticons, single words like “cute” and “aw” with a million exclamation points.

There were also some longer comments bashing Viktor for what he did after the free skate and just bashing Yuuri overall. But Yuuri ignored all those. “How did I not notice you taking this?” Viktor wondered aloud.

“Oh.” Yuuri squeaked. “Yuri followed me.”

“Yurio?” Viktor asked sitting up. He quickly pulled the blanket off Yuri’s shoulders, wrapping it around his bare shoulders.

“Yeah…” Yuuri confirmed as Viktor snuggled up against his chest. Yuuri placed his arm over the back of the couch to make room for Viktor. “I didn’t think he’d follow me back.”

“Yurio isn’t as rough as he seems. He puts on a good act but there’s a softness to him. Viktor buried his head in Yuuri’s chest. “You didn’t know him when he had a bowl cut.”

* * *

 “God.” Yuri stuck his tongue out at his phone screen. “Could these two be more gross?” Mila snuck up behind him, using her height to get a good look at the screen. A picture of Yuuri with Viktor resting on his chest with the caption “all set up in Petersburg! It’s chilly!” It might not have been an all too bad post if it wasn’t for the obvious hickeys on Yuuri’s neck. And the fact that Viktor was shirtless under a fur blanket. Though really the two of them could just be standing next to each other and Yuri would complain.

“The comments are the worse part.” He started to scroll down the hundreds of comments that were already posted. Mila snatched the phone out of Yuri’s hand like a claw machine grabbing a stuffed animal. “Hag!” He shouted. “What the hell?”

“You’re much too young to be reading such comments!” Mila exclaimed, reading some of the comments to herself. There was much more implication than down right lewdness, but she still had to guess Yuuri would take the photo down by this afternoon.

“Give it back!” Yuri shouted. Every time he jumped to grab it Mila lifted it just out of his reach with the grace of a swan. Listening to Yuri and Yakov moan about Viktor was getting real old. But with Yuuri now firmly in the mix—she saw a least another good month of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is a top ya'll can fight me in a Denny's parking lot.


End file.
